Super ROBLOX Warrior 22
Super ROBLOX Warrior 22 (also known as SRW Rising 2) was the twenty-second season of SRW, and the second tournament since FortunateAzOp09, Shadow_zz, and JohnWillic125's kanzenseihas in SRW 20, which was the 2-year anniversary of SRW. This tournament marked the second tournament in 2019. The tournament premiered on Youtube on June 16th, 2019. This tournament marked the retirement of many top superstars in Flylikeaneagle, Smiileyz, BlockyBlocky, SpinnyBoi, HappyEnding, TheIndyNinja, Slingyshot, Bballerz, and the biggest surprise of all, former champion Spinzy. Ways to Contact realityisawesome ROBLOX: realityisawesome Xbox One: ShinDude3 Discord: realityisawesome #8474 Custom Sasukepedia Wiki: realityisawesome Skype: realityisawesome Broadcast Methods realityisawesome will broadcast the tournament in one episode live via Premiere on Youtube. * Episode 1 (First, Second, Third and Fourth Stages) Recap of T21 Tournament 21 was the first season since FortunateAzOp09, Shadow_zz, and JohnWillic125's kanzenseihas, and the course struck with an almost unparalleled ferocity, taking out 96 out of the 100 contestants in Stage One, including the two grand champions competing in that tournament, as Fortunate withdrew before the competition began. Stage 1's first 3 obstacles (all 3 new) proved to carry the brunt of the wipeouts, as the TIE Fighter led the way, followed by the Snake Run and Mix and Match. The other 2 new obstacles also carried their load, taking out multiple contestants. Misrealization (Firebreathingduck), AmericanRoblox_YT, Slipzy and realityisawesome were the only survivors of Stage One. In Stage 2, the four survivors had to test their speed on the redesigned Second Stage, which focused more on speed and strength with a 1:45 time limit. This stage also contained 4 new obstacles. American_RobloxYT was taken down early by the Cannonball Rider, while Misrealization's miracle season was cut down at the hands of the Insane Salmon Ladder. realityisawesome rushed the first bar of the Trapeze Alley with only around 25 seconds left, and he failed to make it through the obstacle. Slipzy, however, was able to keep the tournament alive by beating the Second Stage with 3.86 seconds remaining. In Stage 3, almost every obstacle was either replaced or modified to be made much harder. Slipzy made it through the first 4 obstacles, including the Spitifire Cliffhanger, which replaced the Nitro Cliffhanger that he failed in the previous tournament. However, he failed to make the transition from the final ledge of the Spitfire Cliffhanger to the first ledge of the Vertical Limit Tri when he undershot the distance. Ninja Killers TBD Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage debuted three new obstacles in Faceplant, Sonic Curve, and Tailwhip. The clear rate was high for this tournament, and, in a shocking twist, the newcomers proved to be threats for kanzenseiha, as 3 newcomers (jpuprocks1, UprisingShuriken, and ShadowMilesXE) were able to clear. This tournament also marked Shadow_zz's return to glory, as he was able to clear the First Stage, with just 0.17 seconds remaining. In a shocking twist, #98, SasukeRBLX07, was able to beat the First Stage with exactly 0.00 seconds remaining. cyrus08uk, another regular, was also able to clear. Second Stage The Second Stage focused primarily on speed with a 45 second time limit, with the obstacle limit being reduced to 5. About half of the clears from Stage 1 failed, while the other half was able to clear. All the newcomers, except jpuprocks1, failed on the Second Stage. Two regulars, cyrus08uk and SasukeRBLX07 were able to clear. realityisawesome, Slipzy, and Shadow_zz, along with AmericanRoblox_YT, XxFireManxX, DatGuy, and WeatherTheStorm were able to clear. Third Stage In the Third Stage, the course was entirely unchanged, excluding minor changes to the Spitfire Cliffhanger (slanted ledge), the Vertical Limit Tri, and the Boardwalk. The Third Stage proved to be fatal to all except Slipzy, as the Spitfire Cliffhanger eliminated four contestants (AmericanRoblox_YT, DatGuy, and Shadow_zz) and SasukeRBLX07, and the Vertical Limit Tri took out three competitors (realityisawesome, XxFireManxX and jpuprocks1). WeatherTheStorm and Slipzy were the only ones to survive the Vertical Limit Tri, and Weather just barely missed the dismount on the Gliding Ring. However, Slipzy survived and became the first competitor since Tournament 20 to earn a berth to the Final Stage. Final Stage The Final Stage only had one change, that being the time limit being reduced from 45 to 30 seconds. On the Final Stage, Slipzy rushed the Spider Climb, slipping several times, and only had around 20 seconds on the Salmon Ladder. He was able to make it up the Salmon Ladder, but timed out around 22.5 meters up, 6.5 from the goal of total victory. First Stage Obstacles ① *'Snake Run (スネークラン) ② '*'TIE Fighter (タイファイター) ③ '^'Faceplant (フェイスプラント) ④ '*'Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ⑤ '*'Circle Slider (サークルスライダー) ⑥ '^'Sonic Curve (ソニックカーブ) ⑦ '*'Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑧ '^'Tailwhip (テールホイップ) ⑨ '*'''Spider Insanity (クモの狂気) '''Time Limit: 90 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① *'Cannonball Rider (キャノンボールライダー) ② '*'Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) ③ '*'Unstable Bridge (不安定な橋) ④ '*'Flying Bar (フライングバー) ⑤ '*'''Beam Flipper (ビームフリッパー) '''Time Limit: 45 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Board Navigator (ボードナビゲーター) ② Floating Boards (フローティングボード) ③ Racker (ラッカー) ④ *'Spitfire Cliffhanger (スピットファイアクリフハンガー) ⑤ '*'Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑥ Peg Cloud (ペグクラウド) ⑦ '*'''Boardwalk (ボードウォーク) ⑧ Gliding Ring (滑走リング) '''Time Limit: Untimed ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Spider Climb (クモの上昇) ② Salmon''' Ladder (サーモンラダー) ③ G-Rope (ロープクライミング) '''Distance: 29m Time Limit: 30 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Top 10 #1- Slipzy, Final Stage, G-Rope #2- WeatherTheStorm, Third Stage, Gliding Ring #3- XxFireManxX, Third Stage, Vertical Limit Tri #4- jpuprocks1, Third Stage, Vertical Limit Tri #5- realityisawesome, Third Stage, Vertical Limit Tri #6- American_RobloxYT, Third Stage, Spitfire Cliffhanger #7- Shadow_zz, Third Stage, Spitfire Cliffhanger #8- DatGuy, Third Stage, Spitfire Cliffhanger #9- SasukeRBLX07, Third Stage, Spitfire Cliffhanger #10- cyrus08uk, Third Stage, Racker